<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misadventures in the Midnight Mansion: WhiteRose Route by HPLovebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912776">Misadventures in the Midnight Mansion: WhiteRose Route</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPLovebutt/pseuds/HPLovebutt'>HPLovebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misadventures in the Midnight Mansion! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Choking, Consentacles, Double Penetration, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Tentacles, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPLovebutt/pseuds/HPLovebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Weiss split off to settle the bet, but the discovery of an ancient artifact promises one hell of a night for the two of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misadventures in the Midnight Mansion! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misadventures in the Midnight Mansion: WhiteRose Route</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep within the Emerald Forest sits an old manor. No one knows where the manor came from, but even stranger is the circumstances surrounding it’s appearance. According to local myths, the manor only appears under the full moon on the darkest night before the first snow falls, signaling the end of fall. If there ever was a night for this elusive residence to appear, it would have to be tonight. Under the light of the fractured moon, it sat, only for tonight, nestled beneath the grove.</p><p>No sound pierced the stillness of the forest until the dark wooden door creaked slowly open on it’s hinges. Suddenly, a being, wrapped in a crimson blur, burst through the door and sent rose petals cascading through the foyer. As they landed, they tossed aside their cloak, revealing the first visitor to this mysterious manor to be…a rather short zombie girl.</p><p>After brushing the darkly crimson bangs from her eyes, she scanned the foyer carefully before turning back the door frame.</p><p>“All right! No threats detected! It’s all clear, you guys!” she called back enthusiastically. Through the door came a witch, ornately dressed head to toe in flowing white robes instead of the usual black, with her luxurious hair hidden beneath an overly large brimmed hat. She sighed, and rubbed her eyes between two fingers.</p><p>“You are <em>far </em>too amused by all of this.” she grumbled as she passed by the huntress, who was still crouched in an alert pose.</p><p>“Oh, come on Weiss! This is gonna be so much fun! This place shouldn’t even <em>exist </em>and we’re <em>standing</em> in it. Isn’t that awesome?”</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes. “It’s simply <em>thrilling, </em>Ruby.” she sighed as she glanced carefully around the foyer.</p><p>“Well, it’s already more exciting than the costume party at Junior’s, at least.”</p><p>The calm, unfazed voice belonged to a vampire faunus dressed all in tight black, who slid into the room with hair as dark as the unlit room.Her pointed ears twitched as she strode pastthe two of them before settling comfortably against the wall beside the door.</p><p>“See? Blake’s having a good time!” Ruby chirped with a smile as Weiss rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I don’t care. I still think this is a waste of time.” she grumbled.</p><p>“Aww. Spoken like a true <em>loser</em>.”</p><p>The door, which had almost drifted shut, banged open to make way for a grinning blonde devil, wrapped tightly in revealing crimson with a pair of horns fixed atop her cascading golden curls. With one motion, she kicked the door shut behind her with another loud bang, leaving all four of them in the dark. A cone of light soundlessly beamed out from the flashlight she turned on, and she held it under her chin for maximum effect.</p><p>“You can just give up now, if you want. I don’t mind if you’re <em>too scared</em>.” she taunted. It was a weak insult, but it got the intended effect: Weiss turned her nose up in the air triumphantly and crossed her arms.</p><p>“Don’t count on it. I don’t plan on losing tonight, Yang, so maybe <em>you</em> should be the one to concede.”</p><p>The blond devil put her hands behind her head and smirked. “Trying to get me to quit so you don’t have to go through with it? That’s no fun.<em>”</em></p><p>Weiss threw up a finger in anger, but Blake put a hand between them calmly. “Alright, yes, we both know how tough you both are. Can we just get this started now?”</p><p>Before anyone could react, Ruby leapt onto a coffee table, her arms crossed in an attempt to look more official. “Alright! To go over the rules once again, whoever spends the night in this creepy haunted house without leaving before sunrise <em>wins</em>! Whoever leaves the house first <em>loses</em> and has to wear their costume everyday <em>for a month!</em>”</p><p>She dramatically pointed to Weiss and Yang with both hands. “Do the two participants agree to these terms?”</p><p>Yang flashed a thumbs up and handed a spare flashlight to Weiss, who took it while rolling her eyes. “Yes, Ruby, we both agree.”</p><p>“Great! Now, let’s go Weiss! I wanna see some <em>ghosts</em>!”</p><p>In a flash, she grabbed the witch under her arm and dragged her down a hallway, eliciting a yelp from her. “<em>Ruby</em>! Get off of me! Let go this instant!”</p><p>It was too late. They were already too far down the hallway for her to stop now.</p><p>“SeeyaBlakeandYangwe’regonnagothiswaysohavefunwithwhereveryouguysgorwatchoutforghosts!” she rambled excitedly as she disappeared around the corner, yanking a very reluctant Weiss behind her. Suddenly, the room was completely silent as the sounds of the arguing pair faded into the darkness, leaving a devil and a vampress all alone to exchange a confused look.</p><p>“This bet’s off to a great start.” Blake stated plainly.</p><p>“Remind me why we need to do this in pairs again?” Yang turned to her.</p><p>“To know if someone cheats.” she paused before gesturing to the hallway. “…plus, Ruby insisted on going too.”</p><p>“I get it. Well, come on then, let’s get this over with then. I have a bet to win.”</p><p>Blake smiled as Yang headed through the door opposite the hallway the other two took.</p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>==X==</p><p>
  <em>~~~/<b>WHITEROSE ROUTE: FORBIDDEN KNOWLEDGE</b>/~~~</em>
</p><p>==X==</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>KLANG!</em>
</p><p>“<em>Ruby!</em> Stop playing with the suits of armor and get over here!”</p><p>It had only been ten minutes, but the raven-haired zombie had somehow managed to tear through everything along their dark corridor, darting around Weiss as she furiously checked behind each painting, looked inside every suit of armor, and repeatedly probed each statue she came across for hidden buttons.</p><p>“C’mon, it’s a creepy old mansion! There has to be some kind of secret passage or something around here. You just have to know where to look.”</p><p>“And do <em>you </em>know where to look?” Weiss raised an eyebrow, letting her sarcasm halt Ruby in her tracks. Pausing in front of another painting, she tapped the ends of her pointer fingers together sheepishly.</p><p>“Um…no.”</p><p>“Then why do you insist on acting like such a <em>fool?</em>”</p><p>Her silver eyes were downcast as she fidgeted. “…Because it’s Halloween, Weiss. I’m just trying to have fun.” she murmured.</p><p>She just wanted her to calm down, but the way she was now made Weiss sigh in defeat. It was never her intent to make her feel bad, but that was exactly what had happened. Seeing her with such a deep frown on her face made her cross the hallway and put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Listen, once we find a room to stay in for the night, you can tear it apart to your heart’s content, okay?”</p><p>Ruby’s face lit up in brighter than the flashlight in Weiss’s hand. “Really?”</p><p>She nodded. “Now, let’s just find someplace to stay.”</p><p>Weiss took her by the hand and lead her down the hall, relieved that they could make progress once again now that Ruby was happily bouncing along behind her. All they had to do was spend one night in this decrepit manor so she would win the bet and prove Yang wrong. As the floorboards creaked underfoot, she stopped in front of a rather ornate door and gingerly pushed it open.</p><p>To no one’s surprise, the room was in a similar state as the rest of the building: dark, rather dusty, and surprisingly well decorated, with the only sources of illumination coming from the silver moonlight bathing the bedroom in an ethereal glow and the flashlight’s cone sweeping around the walls. Strangely, it reminded her of home, if you could look past the cobwebs and aggressively gothic aesthetic that seeped into every aspect of it’s decor. As she took everything in, Weiss figured she could do worse than spending the night here.</p><p>“All right, it’s all yours Ruby. Have at it.”</p><p>The words had barely left her mouth before she felt Ruby whip past her in a blur. Her excitement boiled over as she flew around the room, eagerly fiddling with everything she could possibly touch.</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know what you expect to find here. This place is nothing more than a complete and utter wreck.”</p><p>She zipped around the room as she spoke, pulling books half-off the bookshelf before shoving them back in. “That’s exactly it! Old spooky places like this <em>always </em>have either two things: hidden passages or ghosts, and I’m sure this place has both! You just have to look hard enough! I could search better if you helped me!”</p><p>Weiss removed her hat and settled on the bed with a haughty laugh. “If you find <em>either</em> of those things, I’ll do anything you ask of me for the rest of the night.”</p><p>
  <em> <b>Click.</b> </em>
</p><p>Both of the girls froze as Ruby’s eyes went wide, her hand still wrapped around a book disguised as a lever. A deep rumbling shook the room as the bookshelf began to slide to the side. The furniture in the room rattled as it moved, and Ruby turned around with jump and a fist pump, beaming with pride.</p><p>“YES! See Weiss, I told you!”</p><p>“Uh…Ruby?”</p><p>“There’s always something like this in places like these! I knew it!”</p><p>“Ruby…”</p><p>“I wonder what it is?! Ghosts? Treasure!? Ooh, I can’t wai-”</p><p>“RUBY!”</p><p>Weiss’s shouting brought her back to reality. The witch was sitting on the bed, pointing into the space where to bookcase used to be with a slight smile on her face.</p><p>“I think you should have a look at your ‘treasure.’”</p><p>She turned around, and she realized what she had meant. The bookshelf had slid aside to reveal neither a ghost or a hidden passage, but a…dungeon, of sorts. Chains and restraints lined the wall, a hook and a hoop hung from the ceiling, and a rather impressive looking ‘X’ shaped stand with clamps on each end stood in the corner. In the middle of the room was a table, also outfitted with clamps, as well a shelf lined with numerous devices and toys that weren’t so much used for torture as they were for pleasure. Ruby’s face turned as red as her cape when she realized what she had discovered.</p><p>Behind her, she heard Weiss laugh. The witch couldn’t help herself: seeing her adorable victory celebration morph into dumbfounded awe and confusion was too sweet. With her head low and blushing, Ruby turned back to face her.</p><p>“Still counts as a hidden room, r-right?” she asked sheepishly as Weiss joined her in the room.</p><p>“I suppose it does.” she mused, taking in the full extent of the hidden parlor. She found a candle on the table and lit it, letting a flickering orange glow fall across the enclosed space. As she stared around the room, she paused: it had suddenly become far too quiet for a room that Ruby Rose was supposed to be occupying.</p><p>“Ruby? Where did you…” she trailed off as she spun around. The short zombie girl was standing in the far corner, in front of some kind of makeshift altar. Various bits of metal, bone, and multicolored cloth hung from strings like a halo over a cut slab of pitch black rock with a sigil drawn upon it. In front of the monolith sat a jewelry box surrounded with black, unlit candles, which is what had captivated Ruby so much.</p><p>“Oooh, what’s in here?” she asked as she opened it. Strangely, the necklace inside didn’t look like it belonged in this mansion, let alone a hidden room like this. It was nothing more than a small, crudely cut stone charm on a leather cord with an intricate sprawl of bizarre symbols and arcane markings on both sides.</p><p>“Look Weiss! Treasure!” she beamed at her with pride, holding out the necklace with a hand on her hip in triumph.</p><p>Weiss took the charm from her, inspecting it with one raised eyebrow. “Oh my. How quaint. A rock on a string.” With a sarcastic sigh, she slipped it around her neck.</p><p>“How do I -” Weiss froze. Some kind of force was wrapping itself around her body, coldly pressing against her skin. Despite the sudden sensation, it wasn’t oppressive: it was more like being wrapped in a cold blanket. Within moments, a colorless, otherworldly fog had swept across her shoulders and descended around the huntress’s frame. The shade possessed neither a form nor a function, instead resembling something akin to a cloak fluttering in and out of flux.</p><p>Something almost like a voice dripped into her mind. It pressed her to think, to feel, to let it be, and to let herself control. Unable to resist, her thoughts filled with that of the shade’s instructions, and large, elongated strands of smoke extended from the fog that surrounded her.</p><p>“Weiss! You’re a squid now! Why are you a squid?! Are you okay? Can I try? How does it feel?” Ruby beamed in surprise, her questions falling one after the other. In her excitement, she stepped forward, tripped into a stumble, and began to fall.</p><p>“Watch out!” Weiss panicked and reached out to catch her, but she wouldn’t make it: the girl was too far away and too close to hitting the floor. Suddenly, the tentacles flew past her outstretched arm in a flash and caught the girl by the shoulders, lifting her up until she was stable. Neither one of them moved as the tendrils retracted soundlessly into the cloak of smoke.</p><p>“I…guess these respond to my thoughts?” Weiss finallymused, looking around herself and trying to catch her breath. “But, I think…I can…” She trailed off, focusing intently for moment before moving a smoky tentacle as easily as she could move her arm.</p><p>“I can control this…thing, I guess.” she said carefully, testing her newfound ability brought on by the charm by extending another wisp, then another, until multiple ghostly tentacles of smoke surged from her back and swam through the air.</p><p>“It’s quite easy, actually. It’s just like using my glyphs. I think I-” she stopped. Ruby wasn’t even paying attention. Instead, her widened silver eyes were fixated on the ethereal limbs, her face slowly turning red behind her hands. Weiss could practically see the thoughts in her head spinning until they fell off the spoke.</p><p>The short zombie girl reached out, her hand lighting on the tip of a cloudy tendril. Despite it’s smoky appearance, it was still solid, and quite warm to the touch: exactly what she had hoped for.</p><p>“H-hey, Weiss?”</p><p>“Yes, Ruby?”</p><p>“…I guess I won our bet, didn’t I?”</p><p>Weiss paused: she <em>had </em>found a hidden room, and she had even found this…thing that was currently occupying her neck, which technically qualified as treasure. “I suppose you did. So what?”</p><p>Ruby giggled softly before reaching out and suggestively stroking one of the newfound tendrils. “I know what I want for my prize.”</p><p>“What do you…” it took Weiss a moment to realize what the look on her face meant before her mouth fell open. “Oh my god, are you <em>serious?! THAT’S </em>the first thing you thought of when you learned I could do this?!”</p><p>She stamped her foot. “C’mon Weiss! You only get to read about something like this in Blake’s books: how often do you get the chance to actually<em> do</em> <em>it</em><em>?!</em> And you said you could control them, so I just thought…<em>y’know</em>…” she trailed off sheepishly, twirling with her pointer fingers around each other as she blushed deeply.</p><p>Weiss sighed: when Ruby was this determined about something, it was pointless to argue any further. It definitely wasn’t helping that she was looking at her so desperately, anxiously fidgeting in her tiny ripped shorts and her torn flannel that showed off her so much of her soft legs and stomach. Imagining her beautiful body completely naked, twisted up in a shivering messas she was suspended in mid air sent a delicious thrill through her heart. With a sigh, she happily conceded: after all, she <em>did</em> make a promise to her.</p><p>“If that’s what you really want, you adorable little handful, I will try my best.”</p><p>Weiss thought the girl would burst with happiness as she joyfully leapt into her arms and hugged her tightly. “Oh, you’re the best girlfriend ever! Thank you thank you thank you!” she rambled happily in between each quick kiss.</p><p>Her sloppy affection warmed Weiss’s face with a smile as she laughed and fought her off. “Okay already. Just, pleasesnap your fingers if you need to stop.”</p><p>She bobbed her head enthusiastically and practically skipped back to the bedroom. Ruby went to toss her clothes aside, her fingers hurriedly working the first button of her torn flannel until she felt warmth coiling around her wrist.</p><p>“Ah-ah-ah. Just let me do all the work.” Weiss cooed from her seat on the bed as she effortlessly pulled the rest of the shirt off with the tendrils, tossing it onto the bed along with her shorts. Ruby gasped as she felt a tentacle slide beneath her bra, yanking it free and laying her tits bare. She shivered to the foreign touch coiling between her legs and giggled excitedly as it pulled down her panties to reveal her glistening sex. Ruby couldn’t have ever imagined the night would end up like this, but now it was all she wanted more than anything.</p><p>With a grin, Weiss coiled another tentacle around her wrists and pulled her up off the ground. Her legs twisted in the air until she felt the familiar warmth wrap tightly around her ankles. She was now completely restrained, squirming in midair as Weiss realized what an adorably kinky<em>genius </em>her girlfriend was. All she had to do was think it, and the arms of the cloak made it reality. Her heart was in her throat as she willed Ruby’s legs apart, watching wide-eyed as a smoky tendril coiled around each trembling thigh and spread her open. Ruby giggled in anticipation, ready for so much more, but it was for naught: her girlfriend was getting used to her newfound power, and she wanted to play around a little.</p><p>A reassuring firmness wrapped around her waist and up her back before sliding around to her front once more, tickling her and making her laugh as it rippled against her bare skin. One smoky tendril flicked and teased her nipples before ensnaring her chest, squeezing her soft tits tightly as the ends returned to the sensitive peaks of her breasts. The mix of delicate touches and rough groping left her whimpering in stunted pleasure, so incredibly desperate for more.</p><p>“D-don’t stop.” she shivered as Weiss sent another ethereal arm around her neck. She waited for a nod from Ruby before constricting just enough to send her mind reeling. The fuzzy, pleasant warmth spread through every muscle of her body. Her whimpers became moans as another tentacle slid across her pussy, while another teased her ass just enough to make her gasp and squirm.</p><p>The sight of Ruby under duress from so many angles at once with such a desperately horny smile on her face filled Weiss with heat. Suddenly, she realized something: with only her thoughts moving the tentacles, she was left with free use of her own hands. Under the foggy cloak, she hurriedly yanked up her skirt and slipped a hand beneath her panties. A low moan of joyful relief rolled through her as she slipped a finger within herself, softly grinding against her palm as she moved just how she liked it.</p><p>“P-please, Weiss…” she stammered. “M-more.” Before she had time to think, the tentacles went to work. More tendrils wrapped themselves around her, coiling around her stomach, hips, thighs and arms. They spread her completely apart, and in one moment, Weiss gave her what exactly she wanted.</p><p>Ruby’s mind exploded as they entered her. All at once, a tendril slid into her aching pussy so roughly her mind went blank with joy, another tightly pulsed into her asshole, one circled against her clit, and two more snaked around each jiggling breast and played with her nipples. Fireworks burst behind her eyes as she cried out with wild, giggling lust, but as quickly as the sound left her, she found her mouth as full as the rest of her as a delicious pressure slid down her throat. More and more smoky tendrils wrapped around her bare skin, flickering against her ear and snaking through her hair: everywhere Weiss knew she was sensitive or ticklish, she sent another arm. With every orifice filled, the tendrils began to move as one orchestrated, throbbing force that ignited her body. Tight, eye-whitening pleasure tossed her body erratically against her restraints, her back arching and her toes clenching and releasing as she thrusted against them as best she could, desperate for more of the otherworldly pleasure.</p><p>Weiss couldn’t tear her eyes away. Seeing her girlfriend suspended in mid air, floating like an apparitionwhile her beautiful silver eyes clouded over with lust was making her wetter and wetter. Needing more stimulation, she slipped another finger into herself, burying it up to the knuckle as her other hand teased her clit.</p><p>Each time she felt a tentacle shudder within her or tighten around her tits, Ruby saw stars on the edge of her vision. Feeling each individual arm twitch and pulse in her tight ass and aching pussy made her shiver as they filled her so incredibly full that she could hardly breathe with excitement. She was being pulled in so many directions at once that she just let go, letting them roughly explore her body and squeeze her tighter as she shuddered with joyful lust. Being fucked in every hole, along with the rhythmic groping of her tits and the gentle pressure around her neck all pushed her closer and closer to the brink, her moans growing shorter and shorter around the tentacle throbbing in her throat.</p><p>Only when she could take absolutely no more of their delicious touch did Ruby allow herself to be overcome with sensation. Her whole body went tense beneath the tentacle’s hold as her breath shortened from the intense heat building inside her. As the tendrils surged forth one last time, she screamed with joyful lust as an orgasm like no other blasted through her, arching her back and leaving her helplessly twitching the air.</p><p>Weiss groaned, her own climax not far off as she fucked herself. Losing her pace to frantic desire, she fell back onto the bed, her trembling thighs clamping together as she peaked. A deep, shuddering moan wavered from her trembling lips as she almost doubled over in pleasure. Once each wave had stolen all of her energy, she went limp against the bed breathlessly.</p><p>Ruby fell slack against the restraints, panting heavily as each tentacle slid out of her and shimmered out of existence. Once she was back on the floor, Weiss slipped off the charm and helped her onto the bed, laying the smiling zombie girl down on her back and holding her gently until she caught her breath. She loved the way Ruby giggled hazily each time she kissed spots where she was most sore, and the way she nestled closer to her as she brushed away her hair. Before she drifted off, she slowly peeked up and gave Weiss a small, sleepy kiss.</p><p>“You really are the best girlfriend ever.” she whispered before she closed her eyes. With a tender smile, Weiss kissed her on the cheek and pulled her tightly against her chest. Even if she scoured every room in the mansion, she would find no treasure more precious than the girl curled up in her arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, and Happy Spooktober! I hope you enjoyed this silly little Halloween fluffsmut I wrote! I've been wanting to write a tentacle story and I've been wanting to write a WhiteRose story, so this was a perfect match. If you haven't already, check out the other route to see what Blake and Yang were up to this whole time. Have a great day, and an even better Halloween! If you want, hit me with a comment and let me know what you thought of it! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>